Shattering Patience
by reading is my addiction
Summary: My mind raced as I followed him along. I was in a lot of trouble, and I had no idea what was going to happen. WARNING: This story contains corporal punishment; i.e. spanking, in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story will contain the corporal punishment in later chapters. _

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for a new story... I've been having trouble coming up with reasons for Edward to be in trouble. I like to stay as close to the Character's personality as I can, so I've found it difficult! If you have suggestions or requests I would love to hear of them in your reviews! And speaking of reviews I appreciate all the great reviews and ideas from everyone! I am glad you all are enjoying my stories! I have been pleasantly surprised by the wonderful response to my Edward/Carlisle stories! **SO** as per-request of a few readers here is the start of the story of Edward's first ever spanking from Carlisle, as mentioned in _Blatant Disobedience_!! YAY!! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Edward, you would be wise to stay your tongue." Carlisle said softly, his tone icy.

I looked into his face, my eyes full of challenge. "I don't give a _damn _what you think I would _be wise _to do."

We had been arguing for a while now, any caution I had was lost long ago. Apparently, also gone was my common sense. But I didn't care at the moment.

Carlisle had left me in a foul mood after he had denied my request of a lone hunt that morning. When he came home, he found my rotten mood had escalated rather than dissipating while he worked. Much to his astonishment, I simply went off. I was tired of being trapped in this damn house all day and night. I was tired of being constantly monitored like a damn child. And I was tired of being told to be _patient_. Carlisle had stayed calm as I ranted at him. However, I could see it was beginning to wear on him, a hairline fracture forming in his resolve. Speaking of cracking resolve…

His eyes flashed at my retort. "That foul mouth of yours is going to put you in a position I feel you may regret."

I snorted, brushing of his threat.

Carlisle crossed his arms, shaking his head at my petulance. "I am sorry that you feel I am being unreasonable with you Edward, but you are simply not ready to go out on your own. It takes time to hone your control, and you are still young in this life. You must be patient."

There it was… that word again. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I swear I saw red. With lightening moves I picked up a glass bowl from the table to my right, throwing it forcefully to the floor. It shattered with a loud crash, tiny glass fragments sprinkling the floor. The broken glass was like a physical metaphor for the remains of Carlisle's patience.

"Dam–" Carlisle was in front of me in an instant, a tight hold on my arm. One look at his face had the rest of my words catching in my throat, effectively ending the argument. I felt the fight drop out of me, joining the pieces of glass on the floor.

"That is quite enough." His voice was low, dangerous. "I have tried to be reasonable with you Edward, believing that perhaps you might come to your senses and stop throwing a child's temper tantrum. I suppose I was mistaken." He was angry, but it was a calm anger… somehow it seemed worse than if he were screaming at me. "Would you care to finish what you were about to say?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. "I thought not." Keeping a firm grip on my arm he led me to my room. My mind raced as I followed him along. I couldn't pick out what Carlisle intended to do. I was in a lot of trouble, and I had no idea what was going to happen.

Once inside he shot me a stern look. _Are you going to behave yourself if I let you go?_ I nodded. He studied my face for a moment, then released his grip, moving to shut the door. He turned to face me, once again crossing his arms.

He motioned to the bed with a slight nod. _Have a seat Edward._

_

* * *

**A/N:** So there you are! Chapter one! I am sorry it's so short! But on the upside I can do a quick update.... if I get some good reviews! As always, **the more reviews the quicker the update**!!! So **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW****!!!** Hope you enjoyed!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story will contain the corporal punishment in later chapters._

_**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all the reviews so far! So, without further ado..... Here's chapter #2!! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Nervously I sat on the small mattress. I didn't sleep, but I used the bed kind of like a chase lounge. Carlisle remained standing, looking at me, considering.

"Your behavior moments ago was deplorable. Throwing a temper tantrum is not a way to sway me to relent to your wishes, Edward. Childish behavior is not rewarded with adult privileges." He paused, giving me another hard look. I moved my eyes to the floor. "It earns you nothing more than to be treated like a child."

Carlisle sighed, as I continued to study the floor. "Edward, this temper of yours needs to get under control and to be Frank I don't know what else to do." I peeked up at his face. He was looking to the ceiling, while in his mind he was silently asking for strength. I looked back at the floor.

After a moment, Carlisle let out another breath. "I have decided to take a leaf out of my father's book, knowing what he would do with me if put in this position…"

Shocked, my eyes shot to his face as I heard what he was thinking. _Spanking._

In a flash of anger, and most likely fear I glared daggers. "You are _not_ my father."

Pain flashed across Carlisle's face at my words, causing my stomach to clench with guilt… but it was too late, the damage was done. My hurtful words hung in the air between us, like a foul stench. I watched as Carlisle composed himself. The guilt was crushing now. I _do_ love him as a father. So why didn't I say it? "Carlisle I–"

"I may not have brought you into your human life Edward, I could never claim that. But I did bring you into this life. Therefore, I have a responsibility to you. To teach you control, teach you to hunt, to guide you, to be there for you, and to help you make the best of this life. You may not think of me as a father, but I love you as my son."

He finished the statement in a whisper. Throughout his speech, I felt myself sinking lower and lower into self-hate. _Wretched, vile, cruel_. I was all these things and more to hurt him in such a way. I obviously do not deserve him to love me as a son, not when I could be so malicious towards him. As I continued to spiral into misery, he cleared his throat and went on.

"With that said, with this love and this responsibility to guide you, occasionally comes situations like this. You make think that your 19 years should exempt you from such a punishment. But childish behavior incurs such consequences. If my father was here today, and I had acted the way you have, centuries old or not I have been over his knee before I could blink. Do you find argument with my logic?"

I thought back to my father, with a slight ache my chest as I did. Had I spoken to him in such a way I would have found myself on the receiving end of his razor strap before the first "damn" left my mouth. And I would have been sitting uncomfortably for a good day or two after he was through with me. Even at 17 a sound thrashing wasn't unheard of in my household. He wasn't cruel, not by any means. The strap was rarely used for punishments, saved only for exceptionally bad behavior. Never-the-less I knew that my behavior today would have earned me that strap. If there was one thing he would not tolerate, aside from disregard for safety (don't get me started on _that_), it was disrespectful behavior. I could just hear what he would have said as he would have led me up the stairs, a firm grip my arm (exactly as Carlisle had done),_ "No son of mine will speak or act with such disrespect. I guess a reminder of civility is in order."_ That's what he always referred to it as. A _reminder_ or a _lesson_.

Biting my lip at the memory, I shook my head slightly in reply.

Carlisle was next to me in a second, standing by the bed. "My intention is only to teach you." He reassured softly, hand on my shoulder. "Your behavior was unacceptable and will not be tolerated. It pains me to do so." I didn't answer, too distracted about my upcoming punishment and self-loathing. Would it be bending over the bed as my father had done in my later human years? Over a chair or desk like in school? Touching my toes? My mind was reeling.

Sighing at my silence, Carlisle gently took my arm and stood me up from the bed, perching on the edge of it in my stead. His lap then. Just like when I was little. My anxiety was climbing as he settled himself. I was so lost in my nerves that I didn't even see it coming when he reached to unlatch my trousers. That did it. I couldn't take it... No way. Before I know what I was doing, I bolted for the door, my anxiety winning out.

But Carlisle was too quick, catching me before I reached the handle. I suddenly found myself staring at the worn wooden floor, face down over his lap, my trousers about my ankles. I started to struggle as Carlisle began working on the flap of my long-johns. Unfortunately for me my days of being stronger than Carlisle were no more, and he was able to keep me securely over his lap.

"OW!" A sharp slap, to my long-john covered rear, caught me off guard and brought my struggling to a abrupt halt.

_Edward, stop acting like a child._ He admonished me silently. Embarrassed, I stopped trying to get off his lap, and he went back to work on taking down the back of my long-johns.

This couldn't be happening. Here I was, 19, laying over his lap, being bared for a spanking like a 5 year old... No way was this happening. Please don't let this be happening....

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Another cliffy!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh and btw, if you haven't guessed already, this is 2 years after Edward was changed (hence the 19 years stuff). I thought 2 years in was a good time for a first spanking because the first year, I figured as a New Born, he was too controlled by his thirst for Carlisle to punish... I mean how could he punish him when most of his actions aren't his fault? And also, the 2nd year I figured Carlisle tried everything but spanking.... too reluctant to take it to that step. But he's reached the end of his rope now! Anyways, just thought a little background would be helpful! Also, please, if you like the Carlisle/Edward spanking pairing, give me ideas/suggestions for Edward's punishable wrongdoings in your reviews!! _**_And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!_** _Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story will contain the corporal punishment in later chapters._

_**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! I would like to give a special thanks to jedit16, TwilightGuru09, DomLover16, Indigo1100, hawngirl, tigrebleu and wandamarie for your great ideas & suggestions! I really appreciate you all taking the time to send them! Sorry it's taken so long for this update, but I've been busy job searching and I actually just landed 2 interviews! So YAY! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

No matter how much I wished it not to be, this was happening and there was nothing I could do. Carlisle had finished opening my long-john's and had begun to rub my lower back. I can't begin to express how embarrassed I felt, lying over his knees for a spanking, bare backside and all. Before I could dwell on it too much, however, Carlisle spoke.

"Now if you had not run from me we could have had this conversation face to face." He sighed, and I could swear I felt my cheeks burn, even though it is impossible for them to flush. Carlisle stopped rubbing my back as he continued. "This is how it is going to go Edward. I will never use anything other than my hand on you. That is not only because it would, undoubtedly, be ineffective to vampire skin, but also because I…" He trailed off, but I heard his unspoken words… _I love you too much_. He didn't want to make me uncomfortable by saying them out loud, so he quickly changed his wording as I was once again wracked with guilt. "I find the idea of implements too harsh and impersonal. I believe that a spanking should always be administered to an unclothed bottom for it to be completely effective. Therefore before any punishment, you will be asked to unfasten your trousers yourself; if you feel you are unable I can do so for you." He thought briefly of moments before when he had to do just that. "And finally, the punishment has no set length, and will continue until I feel the lesson is learned."

He paused now, letting it all soak in, and although he didn't show it, I knew he was worried about me. Questions flittered through his mind too quickly to address. Would he push me away by doing this? Is he being too harsh? Would I hate him?

I didn't know what to say to sooth him. What could I say? It was all my fault. After a moment of uneasy silence he spoke again, softly. "If you have issue with any of these aspects of punishment, we will most certainly be able to discuss it. But for this particular punishment, I feel that the possibility for discussion was lost with your attempts to elude it. I feel any discussion should be left for when you can act according to your years. As I said before, childish behavior is not rewarded with adult privileges. Do you understand my decision?"

I winced, but nodded solemnly in response, eyes still trained on the floor. I knew it was almost time and I was becoming increasingly anxious.

_Alright then_. He gave my back another quick rub before stilling his hand. "I want you to tell me now Edward. Why are you about to receive this spanking?"

"umm…" I certainly wasn't expecting that. I shifted on his lap. "Because I acted childishly."

"Yes, but what specifically did you do?" He prodded.

"I… I was disrespectful, and I purposely shattered your crystal bowl."

"Very good. And now that you know the reason you are being punished, it is time to begin."

His hand that had been resting on my back, gave another soothing rub before he wrapped his arm around my waist. He let out a heavy sigh, and in his mind he again prayed for strength. Peeking back at him, I watched as he raised his hand high. I grimaced in anticipation but he paused then, hand in the air, and closed his eyes. Silently he was struggling with himself to continue. Quickly, I moved my eyes from his pained expression and tried to brace myself for the inevitable first swat.

* * *

**_A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry it's short, but when I got to this point it just seemed like it was meant to end the chapter here. Sorry!! But, Please, PLEASE review! Pretty please? _** _**I would **_**really**_** like to know how everyone thinks the story is so far. The more reviews the faster the update!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_******_I do NOT own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:**This CHAPTER contains corporal punishment_

_**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I figured you all might not like the cliffy... Sorry it's taken so long for this update, but I've been busy hosting a guest and preparing for my interviews!! So here is what u all have been waiting for!! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

It took less time then I had expected for his hand to come down with an echoing smack. It wasn't very hard, but I jolted on his lap from the shock of it. After a few seconds' pause the second spank landed, much like the first. Though it stung a bit, it wasn't too bad._ Maybe I can handle this._

**SMACK!** _Ouch!_ I let out a grunt as Carlisle's hand made contact with the center of my backside much harder this time. The following spank fell quicker than the others. He began picking up the pace and intensity of the smacks, trying to find a rhythm, as he started gaining confidence. His spanks were kind of chaotic at first, and I couldn't anticipate where the next spank would fall. It just made it that much worse. I tried to keep still as he quickly worked over my entire backside. Soon, not part of my backside was unspanked and I bit my lip as he began to respank areas he had already gotten once. The sting was building rapidly now, and I couldn't help but shift a bit over his knees. With every biting smack I felt my hopes of being stoic dwindling.

Soon I started squirming, kicking my legs slightly to try to alleviate the burn in my posterior. I squeezed my eyes shut, still biting my lip as smack after smack met my backside. The pace quickened again, and I started wiggling my hips from side to side (well as much as I was able in Carlisle's grasp) to try to escape his stinging hand. Carlisle's only response was to take a tighter hold. After a particularly hard smack, I whimpered.

Carlisle thought this a good time to start lecturing as he continued to spank. "I am very discontented by your behavior Edward. If you have a problem, I expect for you to come to me as an adult. Tantrums are simply _not_ to be tolerated." Each word was accompanied by a hard smack forcing a whine of protest to creep out of my throat.

He paused momentarily and I felt him shift me forward across his lap, raising his right knee. I gripped his leg tightly for support at the change. After another second of shifting a burning spank, the hardest yet, landed right at the curve of my backside, where it met thigh. I sucked in a sharp breath at the impact on the sensitive yet unspanked skin. When the second spank landed in the same place I couldn't keep it in any more… I cried out.

"AH!!"

Carlisle began spanking the area of my sit-spots in earnest as he continued his lecture. "I will not be spoken to so disrespectfully."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I cried as the hard smacks continued to rain down, kicking my legs frantically. I was breathing hard, and I could feel the ghosts of tears well up in my eyes.

"This is your home Edward. You are to treat it with respect as well. Breaking things in our home purposely is unacceptable. Am I making myself clear?" He landed a few especially hard spanks to my sore backside.

"Y...y…yes!!" I stuttered out. I began to sob as he continued spanking hard. My backside throbbed painfully as I cried, pressing my face into his leg as best I could.

"I…I'm s..s..soor..sorry!!!!" I howled out again, squirming over his lap. My backside felt as if it were on fire, my knuckles hurt from gripping his leg so hard, and my heart was heavy with guilt. I knew I deserved every burning smack, but I couldn't help it, it hurt so much, I started to beg.

"P… p…please!! Car..isle! OH! S..top! I'm… OW!.. I'm Sor….rry!! No more!!"

I heard Carlisle's quick intake of breath at my plea. And when I tried to listen to him I could hear him repeating a mantra in his mind. _It is almost over, it is almost over, God _please_ give me strength, it is almost over._ I cried as he continued to spank for another minute or so, though his spanks had slowed and lost intensity with my begging. He wanted it over as much as I.

"P… p…plea…ease…." I whimpered, voice muffled by his pant leg. "please… n..noo.. more…"

And with that I finally gave in. Sobs wracked my body as I stopped kicking and squirming. Carlisle gave a loud sigh of relief and immediately ceased his onslaught on my sore, well-spanked behind. He rubbed my back soothingly for a minute before gently closing up my long-johns. I yelped at the rough fabric on my sore skin and jumped off his lap.

I stood before him sobbing in a shirt and long-johns, having kicked off my trousers, frantically rubbing my burning posterior. I felt like a thoroughly punished little boy.

Mistaking my hasty 'retreat', Carlisle looked to the floor, dejected. He was afraid of my reaction; terrified I would want nothing to do with him. My jumping from his lap was all the confirmation he needed. Slowly, he stood and made his way towards the door. I didn't want him to go, I didn't want him to leave me here. I tried to call to him but my voice was lost in my sobs. I watched him step to the door, desperately trying to calm my cries enough. His hand made it to the doorknob before I could speak enough through my sobs to stop him.

"C…Cccar..il..lisle!!!" I sobbed.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I know, I know I'm terrible!! But like i said, I've been soo busy and I know you all wanted an update, so I did what I could and will try and get the last chapter up asap!! I hope you all enjoyed it! **_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**Well, thanks everyone for the great reviews from the last chapter! I apologize again for leaving you with another cliffy, but you all wanted an update so badly, I just wanted to give you one!!! Sooo... here it is, the final chapter in this story... Enjoy!

* * *

_"C…Cccar..il..lisle!!!" I sobbed_.

He spun quickly to look at me, a heartbroken expression still plaguing his features. I heard what he was thinking then, as he turned toward me. The idea of leaving me alone was killing him... but it was what he thought I wanted, and he would do anything for me, no matter what it cost him.

Needing the comfort as much as he, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around him, and burying my face into his shoulder. I sobbed harder as I felt his arms come around me, hugging me securely to him. He silently thanked God that I came to him for the comfort he so longed to give.

"I'm s…s..sor..rry!!!" I cried clinging to him as if he'd disappear should I let go.

"Shhhhh." He whispered soothingly, swaying me slightly from side to side. "I know. It is alright, Edward. Shhh now. It is all over."

"I di…did… nn..not mean it!! I did nn..not mmme…eaan it!!!"

"Ok now… Shhhhh. Take deep breathes Edward. Relax. It is alright. Try and calm yourself."

Slowly he moved me, still clinging to him tightly, over to the bed. In a quick move, I found myself seated on his lap, my sore backside carefully hanging off his knees. He continued to rock me slowly.

"It is alright Edward." He murmured.

"Nooooo… nooo…" I moaned, shaking my head. It wasn't alright. He was still hurting from my angry words…. And so was I.

Confused, he placed his hand lovingly on the back of my head as he rocked, trying to console me. We sat for a moment in silence broken only by my crying. I tried to calm down, but all I could think of was what I had said, and I couldn't stop.

"Car…il..lisle…" I mumbled into his neck, the best I could through my cries and hitching breathes.

"Hmmm?" He responded absently.

"I… I… di..did n…n..not mean it."

"What did you not mean Edward?" He asked softly, still rocking, fingers still running through my hair soothingly.

"I… d..do!! Y..you…. y…ou… are!"

He pulled me back from him a bit, with effort, to look into my face. _Hmmm? I am what?_

"M..my f…fa..father!" I cried burying my face back into the crook of his neck, sobs renewed.

The reaction was instantaneous. Joy just began radiating from him; so much so, I could almost feel the heat of it on my skin. He hugged me to him even tighter, mumbling _my son, _again and again into my hair as I cried myself out into his shoulder.

"It is alright Edward. You are forgiven. I love you. Shhhhh now… I've got you my son. I'm here." He murmured as I slowly calmed down.

He continued to sway us slowly, still bursting with happiness, and the guilt that had lain so heavy on my heart lifted.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled when I had finally gotten control of myself.

"I know. It is over now." He replied softly. The ease of his forgiveness amazed me. "I love you son. I am sorry I had to punish you. It was very difficult for me to do so."

"I know. I love you too."

He simply beamed at me. He would never tire of hearing me say it.

He reached out and ruffled my hair. "No more tantrums alright? And you will pay for that crystal bowl from your book money."

I groaned. That was an expensive bowl. I wouldn't be able to get new books for a while.

As if _he_ could read _my_ mind, he chuckled. "The classics never get old, Edward. That is why they are classics. I am sure you can manage."

He stood us up then, and handed me my trousers from the floor.

Having forgotten my lack of them, I attempted to get them on quickly in my embarrassment. Unfortunately, in my haste I had neglected to be wary of my very sore bottom. I yelped loudly in protest of them, hands quickly moving back to attempt to rub away some of the burn.

Carlisle chuckled again softly, before shooting me a serious look. "I do not want to have to do this again anytime soon. Try and control that temper of yours, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, if you get yourself ready, I will take you for that hunt you wanted to go on. _After_ you clean up the glass from the family room floor."

"Yes sir."

He smiled and ruffled my hair again. _Remember not to wear your good clothes out_. I nodded, and after giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he left the room.

I immediately changed into some hunting clothes. I was still a messy hunter. Carlisle assured me I would get better and cleaner at it eventually, but for now I just wore secondhand clothes that were ok to ruin. _It takes practice_, he had said.

Even though I was careful of my backside this time, I winced slightly when I pulled on the worn trousers.

After I dressed I made my way downstairs to clean up my mess. As I swept up the shattered remains of the bowl, pausing every now and then to rub my smarting bottom, I thought of what Carlisle had said and had to agree. I certainly didn't want to find myself over his lap again anytime soon.

* * *

THE END!

**_A/N:_** And there you have it! The story of Edward's first spanking! Whew! I must say I am particularly proud of this one! I tried really hard to show how difficult this was for the both of them. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to know what you all think of it!! So **_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE?!_** Your reviews rock my world! lol!


End file.
